


«Для шунок от Шуна»

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Хаяма приготовил для Изуки необычный подарок на День рождения. Своими руками!Было написано на вторую БВХ в куроко-дежурке.
Relationships: Hayama Kotarou/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 4





	«Для шунок от Шуна»

Блокнот напоминал скрэпбук, только очень… постмодернистский. На покосившуюся синюю обложку были беспорядочно наляпаны радужные стикеры, вырезки из спортивных журналов и голографическая выпуклая наклейка в виде баскетбольного мяча. Желтоватые потеки клея пачкали изображения, и попытка замаскировать их, присыпав сверху красным бисером и искусственным снегом, оказалась явно неудачной.

Изуки моргнул, глядя на сунутый ему под нос подарок, и осторожно уточнил:

— Это… мне?

По правде говоря, он был уверен, что Хаяма просто схватит его, потащит в ближайший торговый центр и щедро заявит, чтобы Изуки сам выбирал, что ему больше нравится. Во всяком случае, на их первом свидании так и произошло.

Но Хаяма умел удивлять и делать совсем не то, чего от него ожидали.

Вот и сейчас он, протягивая блокнот обеими руками, решительно кивнул:

— Ну да. Я никак не мог придумать, что выбрать, столько всяких вариантов! И спросил у сестренки, а он сказал, что подарки, сделанные своими руками, — самые лучшие! — его улыбка немного померкла, и он пожал плечами, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Изуки. — Правда, теперь я думаю, что он подшутил так...

Встречаться они начали летом, после Интерхая, — до этого долго ходили друг вокруг друга, не переступая рамок просто дружбы, хотя, как потом выяснилось, обоим хотелось этого еще с весны. Но при этом в отношениях они до сих пор серьезно не продвинулись — расстояние все-таки мешало.

А теперь вот Изуки смотрел на этот внезапный подарок и толком не знал, как реагировать. Взял в руки, аккуратно провел пальцами по аляповатой обложке — на подушечках пальцев осталось несколько бисеринок. Блокнот казался распухшим, топорщился страницами, словно его уронили в воду и неудачно высушили.

Хаяма нетерпеливо приплясывал рядом, явно не зная, куда деть руки.

— Тебе нравится? — он наклонился ближе, едва не ткнувшись носом Изуки в ухо, обжег горячим выдохом, так, что по коже каскадом побежали мурашки. — Если не нравится — так и скажи, мы пойдем выберем тебе другой подарок! Два подарка! Даже три!!!

— Зачем мне столько? — засмеялся Изуки, с хрустом открывая обложку.

И замер, ощутив, как стремительно краснеет, даже дыхание перехватило.

Потому что на форзаце был скотчем приклеен фотоснимок, который они сделали в прошлом месяце в кабинке для моментальных фотографий: оба обнимались и показывали в камеру языки, а Хаяма еще вдобавок гордо демонстрировал знак «виктори».

А внизу кривыми пляшущими иероглифами было подписано: «Для шунок от Шуна. Особый откотарительный блокнот! Чтобы ты всегда мог все записать и не забыть, что ты незабываемый!»

И такое же кривое сердечко под надписью.

Изуки закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как горячая волна прокатилась по всему телу, а в глазах почему-то вдруг стало горячо и мокро.

Хаяма неуверенно кашлянул:

— Ну, как бы… я тоже решил попробовать покаламбурить… только у меня плохо получилось… Эй!!! — вдруг испугался он. — Подожди, что, настолько плохо?!

Изуки почувствовал, что не может говорить — перехватило горло, и не получалось сделать вдох. Блокнот он стиснул так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Внутри плескались эмоции, ища выход, потому что для простого человеческого тела этих самых эмоций было слишком много.

Вроде бы такая глупость, сущая мелочь — несколько слов в подаренном самодельном блокноте…

Но Изуки вдруг впервые в полной мере с испугом и восторгом осознал, как сильно влюблен.

А потом схватил встревоженного Хаяму на воротник куртки, дернул к себе и поцеловал от всей души, наплевав на случайных прохожих.

И прерывисто выдохнул ему прямо в губы:

— Нет, настолько хорошо.


End file.
